No me abandones
by FlorLee329
Summary: Un accidente automovilistico roba las vidas de 5 personas, entre ellas, una joven de 19 años, que iba en un auto deportivo, junto a su futuro esposo *se supone que es un noticiero xD*... Mi primer drabble :D


¡Hola!

Aquí vengo a molestar nuevamente, pero este drabble es una dedicación para S!fb-sama por su cumpleaños, que se celebra ahora ¡Espero que te guste, S!fb-sama!

**Declaración:** Las Demashita! PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen (si fuera así Miyako tendría un poder diferente al de una barita para burbujas, y Boomer no arrojaría hisopos con cerilla como ataque, y ambos serían personajes secundarios xD, a si, y Boomer tendría un peinado diferente y no tendría pecas). Solo las utilizo para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

**

* * *

No me abandones**

_ ¡Me niego!_ exclamó el rubio dándole la cara al hombre que tenía delante, con ropas azules, y chaleco naranja, en el que llevaba una palabra: Paramédico. El cielo oscuro comenzaba a dejar caer pequeñas gotas de agua, la luna estaba escondida entre las oscuras nubes, aunque aun era temprano, y la calle estaba iluminada por las linternas públicas, mientras que una de ellas parpadeaba, amenazando apagarse en cualquier momento.

_ Entiende, chico, no puedes hacer nada, ella no está aquí_ explicó el hombre, intentando alejar al rubio de muchacha a la que abrazaba fuertemente

_ ¡No es cierto!_ contradijo el rubio mientras se acumulaban lagrimas en sus ojos, e intentaba retenerlas con fuerza

_ Permítenos llevarla a que le hagan la necropsia_ pidió una mujer de orbes claros y cabello rubio viendo al chico amablemente

_ ¡No está muerta! ¡Por eso no le harán la necropsia!_ gritó Boomer abrazando más fuertemente el débil cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos, de una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, tenuemente teñidos de un tinte carmesí

_ Está bien, pero al menos déjanos tomarle los signos vitales_ pidió el hombre acercándose un poco al joven, todos estaban en medio de una ancha avenida, en la que se podía ver un automóvil deportivo, completamente destrozado y con signos de haberse volcado, y una camioneta grande, con la parte delantera completamente destrozada, y en el carril contrario a su destino, también se podían ver las luces de la ambulancia, y policías que se congregaron allí después del accidente

_ ¡No! ¡Ustedes creen que está muerta! ¡Por eso no intentarán ayudarla!_ respondió el chico histérico sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven, que –en su mayoría- estaba lleno de sangre, ensuciado con tierra oscura, y marcas de llantas de un automóvil_ ¡No permitiré que le hagan daño!

_ No le queremos hacer daño, pero también tenemos que atenderte, mírate como estas_ repuso la mujer, con uniforme de paramédico, señalando las desagarradas ropas del chico, que también tenía sangre esparcida en todo el cuerpo

_ ¡Patty!_ llamó un hombre a lo lejos_ ¡Él también está muerto!_ informó señalando al hombre que estaba en la camioneta oscura, con una mala ropa, como si estuviera ebrio, y que aparente murió asfixiado por las bolsas de aire

_ Ah… ese hombre, no es por ser mala, pero se lo merecía_ murmuró viendo el cadáver, que comenzaban a bajar de la camioneta_ Manejar en tal estado de ebriedad, y llevarse entre las patas a su familia y esta joven_ continuó negando con la cabeza

_ ¡Ella no está muerta!_ exclamó el chico reprimiendo aún más sus lagrimas

_ Mírala y dime que está viva, ¿sientes su respiración? ¿A caso sientes el palpitar de su corazón?_ preguntó la mujer acercándose al chico, quien prestó atención al cuerpo que mantenía en brazos y el agua en sus ojos se acumuló con más fuerza

_ Miyako…_ nombró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, para caer en la de la inconsciente joven_ ¡MIYAKO!_ exclamó fuertemente, dejándose caer en sus rodillas y rompía en llanto, al tiempo que el cielo dejaba caer su lluvia con más fuerza y constancia, triste por la despedida de la pequeña rubia.

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Bueno, este drabble fue un poco trágico, pero es al claro estilo de S!fb-sama, no olviden felicitarlo, y lo admito, me pase por unas 20 palabras (sin contar mis comentarios) para ser un drabble, Gomenne u.u, bueno, dejen reviews, ¡Bye-bye!

**¡Feliz cumpleaños S!fb-sama!**

¡SAYO!


End file.
